


Brotherly Shopping

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro and John are out shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brotherly Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Brotherly Shopping  
> Characters: Pedro Donaldson, John Donaldson, Balthazar Jones  
> Prompt: Shopping  
> Word Count: 514  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: Pedro and John are out shopping.

**Brotherly Shopping**

“Don’t you think that you should get some other color that’s not black?” Pedro asked his brother from where he was standing in front of a pile of black jeans.

Their parents had decided to go out clothes shopping – meaning that Ann had decided it, but that was pretty much the same thing – so, while she was looking in the Women’s section, John and Pedro wandered off. Since Pedro was at Uni and living in a flat with Balthazar, Ben, and Bea, he didn’t see his parents or brother as often as he used to, so this was also a ‘family bonding trip’ but not really.

John looked at his jacket, “I’m wearing grey right now.” He simply said.

Pedro shook his head, “A very dark grey that is almost black.”

“It’s still not black though.” John responded, grabbing said pair of jeans and a shirt before walking away.

Pedro sighed patiently at his brother, but he didn’t say anything since his phone went off.

 **Balthazar:** Update – Ben is running around the flat with Floyd the Flamingo above his head screaming bloody murder while Bea chases after him. I’m not sure what’s happening. How’s shopping with the family?

 **Pedro** : This is the second time in a week that those two are fighting over Floyd. Shopping is shopping. I tried to get John not to buy black clothes for once, but he didn’t listen.

 **Balthazar:** Wasn’t John wearing grey when he came over last?

 **Balthazar:** Update: I think Bea just caught Ben. It sounds like Floyd was thrown across the flat.

 **Pedro:** He says he’s wearing grey right now. I say it’s such a dark grey it might as well be called black.

 **Balthazar:** It was still grey.

 **Balthazar:** Shit, I just heard a crashing noise. Pedro… my ukulele is out there. I have to go out into the madness. This may be my last communication. If it is… I love you.

Pedro laughed and started walking as he was looking down at his phone, which caused him to run straight into a pole.

“Augh!” He cried out, stepping back from the pole and blinking for a second. In the corner of his eye he saw movement and realized that John was walking up in front of him with an amused look on his face.

“There’s a pole there.” He said, gesturing to it.

Pedro rubbed his face, “Yeah, thanks for that, John.”

John nodded, “That’s what I’m here for, Pedro.”

“Did I ever mention how much I hate shopping?” He moaned, walking around the pole and towards his brother.

Instead of a response, John just chuckled and started walking towards where Pedro knew his dad and mum were, “Maybe if you would stop texting your boyfriend for a moment you would have seen it.”

Like the mature adult that Pedro was, he stuck his tongue out at his brother then walked ahead of him, “Whatever.” He mumbled.

 

 **Balthazar:** Pedro

 **Balthazar:** Pedro I survived.

 **Balthazar:** I’m still alive and I saved my ukulele!

 **Pedro:** Congratulations on surviving and saving the ukulele. I’m proud of you.


	2. Extra: Beatrice's and Benedick's Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Ben are arguing, as usual, and Balthazar is there to listen to their chaotic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by seekingfurtherillumination, I wrote Bea's and Ben's argument from Balthazar's perspective!

Balthazar was sitting in his room with his keyboard in front of him, working on a tune that had snuck its way into his head. Usually, at this point in his composing process, he would usually show what he was working on to Pedro, today, however, he couldn’t. Pedro had been dragged out shopping with his parents and John. He would, Balthazar guessed, be out for most of the day.

He had just started to get into, what he was hoping to be, the main melody of the song, when he heard screaming through his door. Ben.  From the sounds of it, Ben had run out of his own room and into the lounge. Right after Ben, Balthazar could hear the footsteps of Bea chasing after him.

“YOU WILL _NOT_ TOUCH FLOYD!” Ben screamed.

Rolling his eyes, Balthazar stood up and peaked out of his door, staying hidden from either of his flat mate’s sights. Benedick was holding Floyd above his head, which was useful since he was already taller than Bea.

“I’M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO YOUR STUPID FLAMINGO!” Bea responded back, crossing her arms and giving the death glare to her boyfriend.

Balthazar softly walked back into his bedroom and pulled out his phone. He had promised to keep Pedro up to date on what was happening in the flat, while Bea and Ben fighting was a normal occurrence, he still decided to tell Pedro.

**Balthazar:** Update – Ben is running around the flat with Floyd the Flamingo above his head screaming bloody murder while Bea chases after him. I’m not sure what’s happening. How’s shopping with the family?

**Pedro** : This is the second time in a week that those two are fighting over Floyd. Shopping is shopping. I tried to get John not to buy black clothes for once, but he didn’t listen.

Balthazar paused for a moment before he responded back; John had been over to the flat more than once the past few weeks and out of those times, Balthazar could distinctly remember him _not_ wearing black.

There was more yelling from outside his room: Ben and Bea were running again.

**Balthazar:** Wasn’t John wearing grey when he came over last?

As soon as he sent the text, there was a victorious yell from Beatrice. Ben yelled out, “LEAVE FLOYD ALONE BEA! TAKE ME INSTEAD!”

Beatrice laughed and Balthazar was pretty sure that she had thrown Floyd, seeing as Benedick suddenly screamed out in horror again.

**Balthazar:**  Update: I think Bea just caught Ben. It sounds like Floyd was thrown across the flat.

**Pedro:** He says he’s wearing grey right now. I say it’s such a dark grey it might as well be called black.

**Balthazar:** It was still grey.

From the sounds of their voices, they were still in the living room, but it sounded like they were up and running again.

“FLOYD! IT’S OKAY! BEN IS HERE FOR YOU!” Ben sounded like he was talking to a child.

Bea growled in anger, “IT’S. A. _PLASTIC_. FLAMINGO!”

There was a crashing sound and Balthazar froze, suddenly realizing that his ukulele wasn’t in his bedroom. He had left it in the lounge when he was playing a song for Bea, Ben, and Pedro this morning before Pedro had left. He quickly composed a text to Pedro.

**Balthazar:** Shit, I just heard a crashing noise. Pedro… my ukulele is out there. I have to go out into the madness. This may be my last communication. If it is… I love you.

Pedro didn’t write back as Balthazar set his phone down and cautiously opened up his door. Floyd was leaning up against the wall next to Balthazar’s door, he smiled for a second, making sure that Ben and Bea couldn’t see him, before grabbing Floyd and hiding him away in their bathroom.

Another crashing noise brought Balthazar back to reality and he ran into the lounge to see Ben jumping on the couch, throwing pillows at Bea – where she was usually catching said pillows and tossing them back. Balthazar realized why things kept making crashing sounds, Ben’s aim was terrible and he ended up knocking two small stacks of books down. He looked around and caught sight of his ukulele, which was right next to Bea.

Quickly he grabbed a white piece of paper and waved it as he walked over to the couple, his calling of saying don’t-hit-me and I’m-not-a-part-of-this. Ben gave him a grin, which left him open for Bea to toss a pillow at him – effectively knocking Ben off of the couch. Bea gave a triumphant laugh as Balthazar grabbed his ukulele and ran back into his room, a pillow sailed by him just before he opened his door.

**Balthazar:** Pedro

**Balthazar:** Pedro I survived.

**Balthazar:** I’m still alive and I saved my ukulele!

Balthazar sent all of those messages at the same time as soon as he set down the ukulele on its stand and grabbed his phone.

**Pedro:** Congratulations on surviving and saving the ukulele. I’m proud of you. 

Smiling, Balthazar could still hear outside of his room.

“Dickface!” Bea called Ben, before both of them were silenced, which caused Balthazar to assume that they were probably kissing, nothing out of the ordinary. Floyd was forgotten – Ben would probably remember him in ten minutes, but since he was out of sight, he was out of mind for now.

Just an ordinary day in their shared flat.


End file.
